Stories for Another Time
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: A series of one shots based on the Crash and Burn. Ranging from K to T. Takes place before, during, and after Crash and Burn. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. The Incident

(TwinSanity set, rated T)

Crash Bandicoot still was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He was bewildered - for he was - holding a dying Dr. Neo Cortex in his arms. It was literal hours ago that the mad scientist proclaimed that he would _"destroy"_ Crash one day. Now he was... He was _dying_...

It had started about a week ago. _"Coco"_ had told him that something was wrong at the bay. When he had got there, he found out that he was lead into a trap. Cortex was back and had built a brand new robot: Mecha Bandicoot to destroy Crash.

Crash had defeated the robot with little problem. But its nose had caught on fire, forcing Crash and Cortex to tumble into the underground caves. They had made it to a clearing, discovering a power crystal. As Cortex went to retrieve it, a super powerful other worldly drill came up from underneath the surface.

Crash thought it was the real Coco for a moment until robotic ants came out of it. They started to attack the bandicoot. They were, again, no match for him. The drill retreated as Crash started to head towards the surface. Cortex was right behind him. The two had gotten to elevator shaft when they saw the drill chasing them.

Crash and Cortex quickly made their way up. They got to the top and just in time. Crash had narrow his eyes at Cortex when they got to safety.

"Oh don't give me that look." He grumbled. Crash continued the glare as if he was telling Cortex to _"start talking"_. Cortex shot him a look. "I had nothing to do with this! I've been in the Antarctica waste three whole years thanks to you!"

Crash rolled his eyes and grunted, _"That was your fault. You pissed off Uka-Uka, not me."_

Cortex made a fist. "Oh sure and I'm sure that it was my fault about Crunch too?"

Crash nodded. _"If the shoe fits."_

Cortex just grumbled and walked away from Crash. The bandicoot smiled smugly at his victory. Little did he realize at the time but there was a larger threat out there that was about to let its presence known.

The two had made it down to the other side of N. Sanity Beach. Crash was about to ditch Cortex completely until they heard a large _'zip'_ noise. Crash turned on his heel, seeing the two parrot like creatures.

The one on the right (Mortiz) stated, "Power you fools! For we are the awesome and mighty! The Evil Twins!"

Crash was confused at first. Were they behind the drill attack? Cortex was innocent? Before he could pursue another question, Mortiz had pulled out Cortex's brain with telekinesis. Crash's jaw dropped in horror. He was scared. The only foes that he had ever faced was Uka-Uka's minions. They were never a match for him.

These two - these two _scared_ him. And they scared Cortex. Maybe that's why he hung around Cortex. Maybe that's why they worked together. Maybe that's why they started to talk, laugh, and even started to click.

_"You ruined our lives!"_

Those words kept ringing in his ears. Were they just another experiment gone wrong? Crash didn't know what to think now. He didn't want to go any further. He felt Cortex lied to him. But that wasn't anything new.

_Yet it hurt._

Crash couldn't place his finger on it but he felt betrayed. He even turned his back on Cortex, making it crystal clear. The bandicoot was hurt. Cortex just went silent. The talking went oddly out the window at the revelation. Even after the two had shook hands, Cortex felt the daggers coming from his green eyes.

_When did they hold such emotion?_

Cortex shook his head. He was just tired.

_He doesn't believe you. Doesn't that bother you?_

Cortex looked up, a bit startled at his own thoughts. He thought, _'Whoa where did that come from...?'_ He looked up at Crash, the bandicoot barely making eye contact. Cortex rubbed the back of his neck. He thought about insisting that he knew nothing. Yet he knew that it would do any good. The damage was done.

_I should be happy about that though. Yet I'm miserable._

When Coco had shown up to the lair, it had been a mixed bag. Crash couldn't warn her in time and she wounded up as a statue. Crash was mad. Mad at her for not stopping, mad at Cortex for everything...

"Crash... I..." He started to say.

_"Why can't you just leave us alone?!"_ Crash finally huffed.

That's when everything broke. Crash walked out the door, leaving Cortex in tears.

The ride to Academy of Evil was quiet. The two had hardly said a word to the other since they left. Cortex thought it was a good idea to bring along his niece, Nina, for the ride. Crash kept his distance from Cortex hard. He was really upset.

The robotic ants had oddly followed them there. They started to attack the students, staff, and teachers. Crash spun through one. Nina had used her grapple hand to help him, surprising him.

_"Thanks..."_ He breathed.

"Don't thank me yet." She told him. She pointed at more portholes that were opening. "Incoming!" She yelled.

Crash made a fist and started to punch them. Nina was right next to him, fighting alongside. That's when he noticed that Cortex was missing. He thought, _'Where did he go?'_

It wasn't until a little later that they met up with him again. He seemed drained, tears in his eyes. Was he trying to get sympathy from him?

When the three of them boarded the airship, Cortex had finally remembered that the Evil Twins were his pet parrots. Crash wanted to feel smug about it and rub salt in the wounds.

_But he couldn't_.

For some odd reason why, the bandicoot apologized for not believing in him in the first place. Cortex didn't even rub it in that Crash was right. He just also apologized.

For a moment, a brief one, it was like the atmosphere had become a lot lighter.

When they had arrived in the tenth dimension, they had ran into an evil version of Crash. He had kidnapped Nina and ran outside. Cortex was the first to leave with Crash on his heels.

It had been Cortex's worst nightmare come to light. When they finally managed to catch up with him, Cortex offered himself as bait. Evil Crash ran after him. Crash quickly saw this opportunity and freed Nina. His heart was pounding loudly.

_Why was he worried?_

Crash didn't have an answer to that. He was also confused about Cortex's attitude since they apologized to one another.

_Was he having a change of heart? Was he becoming... a good guy?_

Crash didn't have an answer to that either. All he knew was that Cortex was the bad guy. And he was the good guy.

Right?

_Wrong._

It had happened so fast. It was the final battle between the Evil Twins and the three of them. Crash had just destroyed their robot with Mecha Bandicoot. They flew off. Crash came out of the cockpit and ran over to them. Cortex and Nina were both happy. They had done it. It was over...

"Crash! Look out!" Cortex screamed.

Crash had turned barely in time to see that the Evil Twins had returned. They had fired an energy beam at him, which got Cortex, right near his heart. Cortex fell down to the ground, unconscious. Nina cried out in agony, rushing to her uncle's side. Crash didn't even think twice. He hit them so hard that they wounded up unconscious.

Crash didn't remember what happened after that. He didn't remember how they got back. All he could remember was holding a dying Cortex in his arms.

_Why?_

_Why did you do that...?_

Crash slowly opened his eyes. His vision was groggy at first until he was able to focus again. He saw that he was in his house. He slowly started to remember what happened when he saw Cortex laying in a bed right in front of him. He was breathing calmly. Crash felt his heart rise a bit. Did that mean...

Coco had entered the room, seeing her brother awake. She gestured for him to come to her. He did just that, going to her side.

Coco whispered, "We managed to get him stable. Though we almost lost him..." Crash's eyes widened in horror. Coco saw this and petted his hair gently. She started to say, "He'll be okay. The blood he got from Nina will..."

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, the two of them heard Cortex gasping for air. He was starting to hyperventilate. Coco was to his side as was Crash. Not only was he okay but having a panic attack.

_He was alive._

That's why Crash had insisted on a picture together. He wanted something to remember Cortex by.

_Why am I bothered by you wanting to leave?_

Crash didn't understand it. Cortex had saved his life and he didn't want to stay. Crash felt a tad hurt. If Uka-Uka wasn't a threat, he would stay.

_Right?_

Crash could only watch Cortex leave with tears streaming down his face.

_Come back soon... friend._

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it. My version of TwinSanity. Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Fake Crash's Story

(Crash 1 set, rated K plus)

Dr. Neo Cortex still couldn't believe what had happened. Crash Bandicoot, the one that was supposed to lead his mutant army, was an utter failure. Cortex looked out the window, trying to see if Crash had survived the fall. The evil scientist didn't see him. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Prepare the female bandicoot." He ordered N. Brio.

N. Brio quickly got to work as the henchmen took Tawna away. Cortex went over to the container where he had more animals to work on. One was another male bandicoot, about the same size and shape as Crash. The only thing different about him was his fur was a slightly different color. Cortex picked up the male bandicoot, a bit unimpressed. He had to have a replacement for the leader after all. But there was just something about this bandicoot that made him cringe.

...

It didn't take long for Cortex to have (well let's be honest he didn't really give this one a suitable name). For the longest time, he had settled on Nise. **[1] **Nise was completely loyal to Cortex. He bushy eyebrows and his bucked teeth were a drawback. Not only that but due to the rush job Cortex had to pull, Nise had a very low IQ after enhancements. He was not the sharpest crayon in the knife box but he was loyal.

That was until Cortex had gotten word that Crash was coming back for Tawna.

"What?! He survived the fall?!" Cortex questioned.

"Apparently. We need to finish what we started and then leave." N. Brio insisted.

"No, we move everything to a different location. We've come too far now." Cortex told him.

N. Brio started to protest, "But Dr. Cortex..."

"That means now." Cortex hissed. N. Brio did a bow and left the room. Cortex turned to Nise in a huff. He grumbled, "Of course making you was a big mistake. I should've known Crash would've survived... He's so stubborn."

Nise looked at his creator and mumbled, _"I stubborn! I take him!"_

Cortex chuckled a bit. "You?" Nise nodded, more than ready. Cortex admitted, "Look Nise, I only created you to be a mirror image of the one returning, Crash Bandicoot. But I must admit, you are definitely no Crash Bandicoot and your creation was a mistake, just like his."

Nise felt the world crashing down around him. This couldn't be happening... This had to be a mistake! It was no mistake when Cortex took off the collar around Nise's neck. Nise looked at him, the obvious hurt in his dark green eyes. Cortex opened the door wide enough for Nise to escape. Taking his hint, Nise left the castle in tears.

...

When the castle had gone up in flames, Nise looked up to the flying ship above head. He assumed Crash was on that ship. He rolled his eyes and thought, _'Tawna with him.' _He walked off into the woods, trying to shake off what Cortex had told him. But it lingered in his mind. He made a fist. What made Crash so special? Nise wanted to know. So he decided on something. He was going to find out why that was.

...

(Crash 2 set)

It had been a year since Nise had been released from the castle. He had heard that Cortex had returned. It had been a huge surprise, especially for Nise. He had used this opportunity to get close to Coco, Crash's younger sister. Upon seeing Nise, Coco was surprised.

"Nise? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Nise was surprised she knew him and raised an eyebrow. _"You know me?"_

Coco nodded. "I was your friend during capture... remember?"

Nise scratched his lower chin. He did remember a girl bandicoot that always smelled like Wumpa Fruit. Nise sniffed her, much to Coco's surprise. Nise's eyes went wide and he hugged Coco.

_"It you! It you!"_ Nise cried out happily.

Coco laughed, returning his hug. "Yes Nise. Welcome home."

Nise shook his head sadly. _"This isn't home..."_

Coco raised an eyebrow. Nise explained to her all what Cortex had told him. Coco made a fist, getting angry for Nise.

"Nise, that's terrible! You are no mirror version of big brother. You are your own person!" She told him.

Nise sniffled sadly as he protested, _"But I not smart..."_

"Big brother isn't either and is saving the world from Cortex. You can't trust him, Nise. You know that." Coco pointed out. Nise was about to say something when Aku-Aku floated in. Nise quickly hid under the counter before the magical mask could notice. Coco asked, "What's wrong?"

Aku-Aku shook his feathers and answered, "Nothing, your brother has defeated Cortex once again."

Coco let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She briefly looked down under the counter, seeing that Nise had left. Well that was one thing that they didn't have in common. Nise always found a way to be sneaky, unlike her brother.

...

(Crash 3 set)

Another year had passed. Nise had made himself a home outside of Papu Papu's village. He was still trying to figure out what Coco had meant last year. The wind felt oddly cold that nice summer day. Nise didn't know what it was. He just felt like a darker presence was near. He turned on his heel and there behind him was a magical mask. It wasn't Aku-Aku, Nise knew that much.

_"Who you?"_ Nise asked.

The magical mask answered, "My name is Uka-Uka. I am Aku-Aku's evil twin brother." Nise froze and knelled immediately. He was scared of the evil mask. Uka-Uka told him, "I have been watching you from afar, Nise. I saw you talking to that... girl last year." Nise's eyes went wide with horror. Uka-Uka added, "Fret not, I will not harm her - yet. But as long as you stay loyal to me, she will remain safe."

Nise looked up in confusion. Loyal to him?

...

(TwinSanity set)

"Cortex! Cortex is here!" N. Gin proclaimed.

Nise froze and looked up. Sure enough, his former boss walked into the bed and breakfast. The evil bandicoot had opened up bed and breakfast near Wumpa Beach. Cortex held his head, walking ever slowly to a table. N. Gin got him a blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. Ever since Nise had pledged his loyalty to Uka-Uka, rarely did he ever see Cortex. It had been three years since anyone had seen him. And yet, he was, in his place of business. Nise sighed as he knew that he had to do his job. He walked over to them, making N. Gin shoo away. The rocket scientist did as he told. Nise walked into Cortex's line of sight.

Cortex was surprised to see him. "Nise...?" He asked.

Nise tried to ignore the rising questions that he had. Instead, he focused on his job. Or at least he tried to. Cortex had gestured for him to sit. Nise was about to say no when he noticed something. Cortex's eyes looked so drained. Nise, regardless on how he felt, did as he asked. The silence between them was unsettling. It was Nise that spoke first.

_"Why you here?"_ Nise questioned.

Cortex answered, "I managed to escape out of the Antarctic waste. Uka-Uka is still back there." There was an uneasy silence between them. Finally, he sighed. "Nise... I know I'm not supposed to apologize. But I'm sorry for what happened."

Nise was shocked. _"You sorry?"_

Cortex nodded. "I guess we are both accidents."

Without another word, Cortex had left and headed upstairs to a room.

...

Later on that day, the bed and breakfast was all a twitter. Nise was confused and went up to his new patron, Dingodile.

_"What happened?" _Nise asked.

Dingodile answered, "It's big news, mate! Cortex sacrificed himself for Crash!"

Nise's eyes went wide. What happened...? Cortex hated Crash with a passion, everyone knew that. He started to rethink a lot of things. Was he going to stay loyal to Uka-Uka? Or was the threat finally over? Was the chain done? He had to find out. Somehow.

...

**[1]: Nise is the Japanese word for 'fake'. Had Google help me out with that.  
**

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well now there is chapter two done! Hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
